


Pain and Relaxation

by Nombi



Series: Imagine Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, i will add more when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nombi/pseuds/Nombi
Summary: Just a few ideas and reader inserts about Dean and Sam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Dean comforting you while you're having cramps

You’re laying in bed. You’re on your side in fetal position, heating pad on your stomach, wondering when the pain will end. After what felt like hours of agonizing cramps (in reality it was only 2 minutes), Dean opened the door and peeked his head in. Usually you’d jump up and flash him a smile, but this time you just groaned and wiggled your feet. Dean laughed a little, knowing you were in pain but also knowing that you were over exaggerating to get his attention.

“I take it the ibuprofen didn’t help?” Dean asked as he walked in the room. 

You answered with a long groan.

“Guess you’re in too much pain for me to stay in here then.” He acted as if he was gonna leave the room. 

You groaned again. “Dean, I’m not in the mood for jokes. Get over here and lay with me until I die from my uterus slowly torturing me.” 

“I love it when you get all bossy. Makes me tingle.” Dean joked.

“You wanna know what makes me tingle? My uterus not trying to rip itself out of my body.” You threw a pillow at Dean and he dodged it, jumping into bed with you. “I’m not in the mood for your _games_ Winchester.” You turned back over to your side, facing away from him. 

Dean snaked his arm around your waist, pulling you close. It comforted you, but it also made your stomach turn in an unsettling way. Dean slowly started rubbing small circles on your tummy. “I’m sorry you’re in pain. But I’ll try my best to help.” You put your hand over Dean’s, following the circular motions and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ideas and works you'd like to see in the future!


End file.
